


Centuries

by Apelcin_Art



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:21:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25114558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apelcin_Art/pseuds/Apelcin_Art
Summary: Воспоминания и действительность.
Relationships: Michael/Adam (first human), Michael/Adam Milligan
Kudos: 4





	Centuries

**Author's Note:**

> Работа на данный хэдканон: https://twitter.com/apelcin_art/status/1276757029126897666?s=20

Проекция Михаила сидит за столиком совсем рядом с кассой и пристально наблюдает за своим человеком. "Небольшая работенка". Хах. Адам может получить буквально что угодно. Ему не нужно ни есть, ни спать, да и деньги Михаил, вообще-то, может добыть по щелчку пальцев. Но только Миллиган стоит у кофеварки и готовит очередному посетителю чашку капучино. Люди чертовски странные. И чертовски притягательные. Это архистратиг понял еще тогда, когда был создан самый первый человек. Тот Адам был чем-то необычным. Он был гораздо слабее даже неумелых ангелочков, которые с легкой руки Отца очень быстро заполонили небеса. Но не смотря на свою примитивность, человек был... удивительным. Своими светлыми волосами и голубыми глазами он напоминал Люцифера. Первый человек был жизнерадостным, как будто ребенком, с интересом изучал окружающий мир и искренне восхищался им. А Михаил восхищался самим Адамом.

Это было неестественное для архангела влечение. Запретная любовь. Разумеется, Михаил понимал, насколько грешны его мысли. Но разве он мог не думать?

— Эй, кто ты? — человек замечает кого-то в среди богатых зеленых зарослей Сада.

Михаила раскрыли. Сначала он стесняется выйти, но затем видит горящие интересом глаза Адама, и потому выходит к нему на свет, тем не менее прикрываясь крыльями, будто стараясь спрятаться.

— Что ты такое? — Адам встает с зеленой мягкой травы, держа в руках зайца. Человек продолжает рассматривать каждую деталь представшего перед ним существа.

— Архангел, — Михаил заправляет за ухо упавшие на лицо волосы. — Мое имя Михаил.

Человек улыбнулся настолько очаровательно, что благодать по венам сосуда побежала невероятно быстро.

— Я Адам, — как-то по-детски представляется человек. — У тебя красивые крылья. Ты умеешь летать?

— Да.

Адам отпускает зайца, и тот ускакивает вглубь Сада. Человек осторожно касается вороньих перьев архистратига, проводя по ним одними лишь подушечками пальцев. Михаил вздрагивает от этого прикосновения.

— А ты не мог бы... мы могли бы полетать вместе, Михаил?

Архангел заливается краской (насколько это только возможно для его бледного лица) и отводит взгляд.

— Я даже разговаривать с тобой не должен. Извини...

— Но ты ведь разговариваешь, — подойдя непозволительно близко, говорит Адам и улыбается. Он костяшками пальцев касается чужой руки и смотрит озорно в глаза Михаила. Тот старается не выдавать свое волнение внешне, но внутри него бушуют сотни чувств. — Он сказал, что вы все созданы, чтобы помогать... мне? Нам? Не знаю, есть ли где-то еще такие, как я, — человек оглаживает руку архангела от пальцев до самого плеча, а затем прикосновения переходят на грудь. — Мне очень одиноко и скучно, Михаил. Прошу. Побудь со мной хотя бы до заката.

Архистратиг вздыхает. Габриэль его засмеет. Люцифер обидится. Отец наверняка будет в ярости.

— Так уж и быть.

Михаил весь день проводит с человеком. Они вместе рассматривают насекомых, ласкают животных и отдыхают у озера, лежа на траве. Архангел учит Адама плести венки из цветов, а под конец дня взлетает над самыми высокими деревьями Райского Сада с человеком на руках, показывая всю красоту Рая. Закат они встречают, сидя на ветке какого-то дерева и наблюдая за тающим солнцем. Адам пытается поцеловать Михаила.

— Что ты делаешь?! — напугано спрашивает архангел, отстраняясь.

— Не знаю, — человек пожимает плечами. — Мне просто захотелось сделать... это?

Архистратиг нервно дышит, а его взгляд бегает по лицу Адама. Очень хочется поцеловать. На губах какое-то странное чувство, они как магнитом тянутся к чужим, но нельзя...

Через мгновение Михаил трусливо улетает, оставляя человека сидеть на ветке. Архангел еще долго летает среди пушистых облаков в попытке успокоиться.

— Ты в порядке? — Адам протирает стол, за которым сидит проекция его соседа по телу. — Ты молча и неподвижно просидел тут почти целый день.

Михаила выталкивает из воспоминаний, он оглядывается вокруг - никого. Архангел поднимает взгляд на своего человека.

— Просто вспоминал... разное.

Адам тепло улыбается и тянет к Михаилу руку, чтобы тыльной стороной погладить чужую щеку, но пальцы проходят насквозь. Миллиган грустно вздыхает, разочаровано смотря на проекцию своего архангела, что выглядит точь в точь как он сам, разве что без фирменного фартука кофейни и в куртке.

Архистратиг замечает разочарование своего сосуда. В тот же момент Адам чувствует приятные покалывания в губах. Это заставляет обоих расплыться в счастливых смущенных улыбках.


End file.
